


For Now

by Lifetimesfinite



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, THROUGH THE MOON SPOILERS, Through the Moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifetimesfinite/pseuds/Lifetimesfinite
Summary: Rayla and Callum face their feelings after they reunite.Post “Through the Moon”.
Relationships: Callum & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	For Now

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This started as an assignment for a writing workshop I'm taking, and since I read "Through the Moon" recently, I figured I would take some inspiration from it, eventually it evolved in what you can read down below.  
> It's the first time I've ever written something based off of any media, and also the first time I've written something in english, because it's not my first language, but for the workshop it is.  
> I really like how it turned out, which is why I decided to share it here. 
> 
> I apologize in advance for any grammar error or any of the sort.

“Watch out!” screamed Rayla at Callum, to warn him about the elf charging toward him with a sword in his hands. Callum dodged the attack, the elf tripped over and fell to the ground. Rayla took that chance to knock him out with a punch in the face.

“Thanks!” said Callum with a grateful smile, to which Rayla smiled back tenderly. "But I'm still mad at you, you know that?”

Rayla rolled her eyes and frowned.

“I know.” She replied, avoiding his gaze. “Are you ever going to forgive me?”.

“Oh, believe me, I can forgive whenever I want, but I’ll still be angry with you.”

“All right, but you have to understand, Callum, I had to find Viren so-“

“Oh, and how did that go?” he replied sarcastically, pointing to the all out war in front of them. Humans and elves were battling each other, clashing their weapons to the death.

“Well…” she hesitated, the middle of a battle wasn’t exactly the best place to tell him all of what she had seen and discovered in the past months, and she also had to be careful not to let her guard down, physically and emotionally.

“See?” He was angry. “I don’t understand why you didn’t trust me to go with you- Stay back!” He pushed her behind him. 

_”Aspiro frigis!”_ With that, Callum froze a bunch of humans and elves that were running in their direction.

“You learned a new spell!” Rayla congratulated him. Callum almost lost his cool and smiled back at her, but he remembered he had to remain firm.

“A lot has happened since you left that night, Rayla.” He said dryly.

“I didn’t leave because I didn’t trust you, Callum.” Both of them were looking over their shoulders, vigilant to any danger that could come out of the blue.

“Then what was it about? Because in the letter you left me, which I will have engraved in my mind for the rest of my life! You clearly said that you didn’t trust that nothing bad would happen to me if I went with you.” He was really getting on her nerves.

“That’s not what I said, Callum!” And at the same time she yelled that, she pointed her blades at him. “Move.” She ordered and Callum reluctantly obeyed, behind him was a raging human soldier ready to jump him. He quickly turned around to see him.

“You could’ve told me someone was behind me, Rayla”. She didn’t listen to him, instead she raced toward the soldier and with a swipe of her blades, threw him to the ground, defeated.

They put their backs together to have a better view and to watch each other’s backs.

“And why would I do that? Since you twist everything I say.” she said turning to look at him, getting infuriated. “We haven’t seen each other in months, can we talk about our problems later?”

“Are they even _our_ problems anymore, Rayla?” replied he, hurt in his voice.

“I-“

“Rayla! You’re back!” screamed Ezran coming down from the sky on one of the dragons that, again, offered their help, this time to defend The Border against Viren’s new army.

“Ezran!” she ran to Ezran, putting her fight with Callum on hold. Ezran jumped down from the dragon and embraced her with his arms. ”I’ve missed you so much! You’ve grown a little.” She said dearly, noticing his increased height.

“And what about me?!” shouted Soren, appearing from behind the dragon and running to lift Rayla in his arms, squeezing her hard.

“Hi, Soren.” Rayla softened and hugged him back, absorbing all the love she had lacked lately. “You came to give these bad guys a good fight?” Soren said showing his fists, once he let go of her.

“Callum, you finally found her!” asked Ezran, beaming. Their dragon friend was keeping away the danger at bay so they would be safe, for now.

“I didn’t find her. We kind of ran into each other.” he answered, remembering how earlier that day they had found one another on their way to the border. He put that moment aside, he was getting angrier all over again.

“So, you guys back together?” asked Soren casually. Callum and Rayla could not bear to look at each other.

“Soren!” yelled Ezran, bringing a palm to his face.

“Doesn’t matter, we should get going, your aunt Amaya and Janai want us at the fortress right away.” Soren waved the subject off. Helping Ezran get on the dragon again, he extended his hand to Rayla so she would get on it as well. She hesitated, she supposed Callum would have to get on it too.

“Go on, Soren and I will walk” said Callum, sensing Rayla’s discomfort. She understood, and hopped on the dragon by herself, and the dragon took off.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

At the fortress, Callum and Rayla reunited again inside one of the towers. Looking straight into each others eyes, Rayla could see him still fuming.

“Since when do you hold grudges for so long?” Rayla asked and without skipping a beat, Callum replied.

“I don’t know, maybe since you left in the middle of the night without even saying goodbye?” He crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Rayla bit her tongue to stop herself from snapping at him, nostrils flaring.

“I had to go by myself, if I’d said goodbye you would’ve followed me.”

“Of course I would’ve followed you! But the thing here is that you left after you promised me we would go together.” Callum stepped down a step to get closer to her, trying to make his point.

“I’m sorry, Callum.” Rayla almost whispered, she was feeling guilty, so she breathed heavily. They got distracted by the sound a big blast hitting the wall of the fortress.

“Callum! Rayla! Come quick!” Gren yelled at them from outside.

“Just a minute!” Callum yelled back. “Continue.”

“I don’t what else to say.”

“I can recite you back your letter, maybe that will give you an idea.” He said mockingly.

“Don’t.”

“All right, but I do have something to say.”

“Callum! Rayla! Get out here!” They heard Gren calling them.

“Coming!” Callum yelled, but did otherwise, he pushed Rayla down a few steps so they could get out of Gren’s sight, or anybody’s sight. “Besides me being overly worried about you, I was really hurt, Rayla.” He admitted.

“Callum-”

“Let me finish, please” he asked, sighing. “I-“ another big breath. “I thought I’d never see you again.”

“Alright, you two, we need you outside, now.” Soren had come to get them. “You can finish this later.”

“He’s right.” Rayla said looking at Callum. “Let’s talk later.” Callum just nodded with his head.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

That battle ceased at night, it would resume again at dawn, but it still gave everyone a few hours to rest. Rayla and Callum found themselves sitting beside one another with their backs against a wall, looking up at the stars and the moon.

“So, you wanna tell me when you learned that new spell of yours?” Rayla adventured to break the silence.

“Rayla, what-“ Callum started but got interrupted.

“I know we have to talk about that other stuff, and I know I’m no position to ask this of you, but can we please talk about something else?” Both were exhausted, not just because of the battle they were in the middle of, but their emotions were also drained.

“You know we’re going to end up talking about it anyway.” Callum replied.

“Please.” She still had a little grip on him and he didn’t actually hate it. A little distraction can’t hurt, Callum thought.

“Ok, you wanna hear about that or something else?” He asked and Rayla was surprised, he still cared about what she wanted to hear.

“Just tell me anything you want.” She displayed a small smile.

“Well, things back at home have been fine? Except for Soren. He’s been wanting to go looking for Claudia, he thinks she might be in danger. I told him that you saw Viren when you went inside the portal, I had to tell him eventually. And ever since, he’s been terrified that the same thing might happen to her.” Rayla was listening quietly, paying careful attention.

“It’s complicated, but I understand him.” She regretted her words immediately, but Callum saved her again.

“Ez and I told him that, but he’s been really restless.” Callum sounded sad, she thought, but her thoughts got interrupted once more. “You asked to talk about something else, but it seems I can’t… Listening to Soren and his need to make sure his sister was safe, wanting to protect her, I finally understood why you left, without me.”

Rayla sighed, of course they didn’t last five minutes without going back to that.

“I don’t want to fight, I’ve spent too much time being mad at you and myself.” Rayla got surprised by this.

“Callum, why would you be mad at yourself?” She asked a little loud, and Callum shot her a look to be quieter, he didn’t want everyone to listen to their issues, and besides, they were supposed to be resting right now. “I was the one who left, Callum. That wasn’t in any way your fault.” She had lowered her voice to a delicate whisper.

“I woke up and you were gone, I ran outside looking for you, but you were nowhere to be found. When I came back inside I saw your letter and it said-“

“Please, don’t repeat-” Rayla begged.

“I wasn’t going to.” He reassured her. “But it said that you had to do it for yourself, and that you couldn’t risk me getting hurt. At first I wanted to go after you, but Ez found me first and told me that I should respect your wishes. It hurt, mostly because I had looked forward to having another adventure with you, and I didn’t want you to get hurt either.” Callum kept talking, keeping his gaze away from hers, feeling a little silly. “I did go looking for you, you know?”

“I figured you would.” Rayla said, knowingly.

“After a while I stopped and went home, I figured that I would never find you if you didn’t want me to. So I started working on my magic, a lot more. I thought that part of why you thought something bad could happen to me, was because I wasn’t strong enough to defend myself, so I had to be better.”

“You know that wasn’t the reason.”

“Back then I didn’t, but it was useful, it helped. At least I had something to distract myself from…” he sighed.

“From what?” Rayla could sense what was coming, but she wanted to hear it anyway. Callum sighed deeply, gathering his voice to say something that had only been on his thoughts.

“From how much I missed you.” He wanted to cry, but didn’t, he just shut his eyes, resting his head against the wall, feeling the cold night air blowing through them.

“I missed you too, all the time.” She finally said turning to him, wanting to hug him but she knew she shouldn’t, she had to earn his trust again first.

“You did?” Callum asked, sincerely touched, and Rayla just nodded, bitting her emotions, she wanted to say so much more. Callum saw that, he was really tired and in great need of some rest. He fought the desire, but he rested his head on her shoulder regardless of him still being hurt and resentful, not wanting to say another word. He felt her tense up by his action, then relax against the wall after a short while. They spent a few minutes like that, trying to ignore their troubled feeling for just a moment.

Suddenly, Callum heard a small sob come out of Rayla, she was trying really hard to mute herself, but it was too much.

“I’m so, so sorry, Callum.” And with that, Callum gave in to the tears as well.

All their sorrow, anger and mixed feelings, loose ends and bad memories came together. Rayla braced herself, finally feeling like she could let everything out, but she hadn’t expected for it to be that much. Callum raised his head, knowing that with just one look at her he would be done, but he didn’t care. He reached out his hands and embraced her, bringing her close to him, and she hugged him back, tiredly. Feeling each other after all this time only made them weep harder, but they also felt comforted by being in each other's arms, at last. Their pain subsided,breaths slowed down, their tears dried. Finally they fell asleep, they could talk about this again in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> If you got this far, I should remind again that this was a an assignment at first, hence why it doesn’t go deeper, or specific details about the whole Dragon Prince world.  
> However, I have ideas on how it can continue, should I keep this going? 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading and any comment is very welcomed.  
> Bye :)


End file.
